Living half a Lie
by WhitlockHaleCullen144
Summary: Bella is a rockstar but only her band knows she is a vampire since they are vampires too. After a concert she runs into her past husband who went off to war except with another vampire. But will she be able to resist him? suck at summay's B x J pairing
1. Chapter 1

**I don't Own any Main Characters from the Twilight Saga. **

****

* * *

><p><p>

BPOV

Another night on the stage. Another night without him. I should be over him by now its been 150 years. But I just cant get him out of my head his smile, his laugh, his body, his everything. I have 5 minutes before I go on stage. Everybody would be like you don't have enough time well Im a fucking vampire that can change what I look like so that makes it easier to go out in public. Actually my whole band is vampires but nobody knows that even vampires that come to our show since we even have fake heartbeats.

" Three more minutes til your on stage Mrs. Whitlock"

" OK thank you Rodger." Rodger is my manager he knows were all vampires since we saved him from being killed. I change my look to blue eyes, blonde hair that goes to my boobs, a sunkissed tan, and a pair of dark wash jeggings, a light blue v neck, and silver high heels. I walk out of my room and see the rest of my band with their looks changed.

" Ready?" I said

" As ever." said Nick he is the goof of the group and he can read minds and teleport. So when its april fools day you have to watch all your favorite things.

" When am I not." said Brad. He is more of the fighter you want to hurt any of my family im going to murder you. Brads power is sensing powers.

" Of course." Nikki said. She was the crazy one of all of us. Nikkis power is sill developing but Brad says its a healing.

" Lets go."

We all get into are spots on stage and smelled other vampires. Were all on top guard. The lights go on and a huge crowd is screaming.

" HOW IS EVERYONE DOING TONIGHT IN DALLAS." This always gets them pumped

" THE FIRST SONG IS S&M"

Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Na na na na

Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
>There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)<br>Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure  
>(Oh oh oh oh oh)<p>

Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
>Outta box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)<br>The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more  
>(Oh oh oh oh oh)<p>

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me<p>

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me<p>

Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it (Na na na)  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it

Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
>Outta box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)<br>The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more  
>(Oh oh oh oh oh)<p>

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>[ From: .netread/r/rihanna-lyrics/s& ]  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me<p>

Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it (Na na na)  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it

S-S-S & M-M-M  
>S-S-S &amp; M-M-M<p>

Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me  
>on<br>It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me  
>strong<br>Aand meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah  
>I like it-like it<p>

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me<p>

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me<p>

Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it (Na na na)  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it

S-S-S & M-M-M  
>S-S-S &amp; M-M-M<br>S-S-S & M-M-M  
>S-S-S &amp; M-M-M<p>

We finally finished with Pretty Girl Rock and we changed clothes to sign autographs and thats when I saw him. He looked excatly the same and he was the vampire that we sensed but he was with other vampires too and he had a mate that just broke my heart. I put my shield up and Brad knew something was wrong he saw were I was looking and finally understood why. It was Jasper and I had to sign his autograph as Bella Whitlock. And he was my husband that went to war in the 1800's.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't Own any Main Characters from the Twilight Saga. If you have any ideas for the stories just click that little review button under all these words :) Also I would like your opinon on what Bella's band should be called suggestions?**

* * *

><p>Jaspers POV<p>

Tonight is the night of the concert were going to and Alice has been acting very distant and sad since Emmet bought all of us tickets which is the only reason were going to this thing because he apparently "loves her" but yet Rosalie is his mate... He sometimes is a little nuts but he is a great brother that makes you laugh

" Jasper it's time to go!" Alice yelled. I dont get why she had to yell i would hear her if she whispered.

" Okay coming." but by then I was halfway downstairs. We walked to Emmet's Jeep and for some reason I got a really good feeling about tonight like someone important was going to be there. Maybe that's why Alice is being distant she doesn't want to let go of me if I find my true mate. But she died 100+ years ago soooo I guess I never will have her forever. That's when Alice slipped into a vison which made her really depressed. I sent her some happy emotions to hopefully calm her down. Everybody in the family thinks were mates but we TRULY aren't, we are just a couple that keeps each other company. God I miss Bella soooooo much. I know that it sounds a little girly but true love never dies I was grown up a southern gentlemen and only love one person.

We pulled up to valet and got out everybody was starring at us gaping. Emmet put his arm over Rosalie to make sure every guy know he is hers and I put mine over Alice, then she shot me a death glare, I guess she didnt want to be touched but she can deal with it I don't want her to be hit on by drunk idiots. She knew I was doing it for her own protection by her emotions even though she didn't want it.

We took our front row seats and the lights went dark after 30 minutes. The crowd went wild and so did Emmet, he was screaming and waving his hands around, Alice looked even sadder, then Rosalie was laughing at Emmet. The lights went back on and on stage was the band. The main singer looked like MY Bella from the 1800's. It's impossible unless she got changed but she has a heartbeat so I guess it couldn't be her. That thought made me a little depressed.

" HOW IS EVERYONE DOING TONIGHT IN DALLAS." The Bella look alike screamed.

" THE FIRST SONG IS S&M"

Damn! it even sounded like her. WAIT what if she can change apperances and make herself have a fake heartbeat so she seems human. Who am I kdding it couldn't be her? Am I seriously this crazy just so I can get out of a relatioship with Alice and find my actual mate. With all this shit i've been through I deserve to find her.

After my litte rant was done i actually listened to her music it was really good she sings country, pop, and rock. Wait maybe why Alice is being distant because she knew I was going to find my mate tonight and she didnt want me to know. She gave me the Alice look that meant I finally figured it out and I mouthed to her "Thank you" she just nodded her head. After the concert finished Emmet let us know we were going to get their autographs signed and backstage passes. For some reason I was extremly happy about this I could talk to her more and learn if she was really like Bella.

When we started walking toward the table they were at She looked this way looked away and her emotions were completely gone and the drum player looked at me and got very protective and worried about her. We kept on walking until we finally reached it. he first person to sign was the pianoist named Nikki, then Nick who was the drum player. The guy who was worried for her names was Brad and was the drummer he watched me with a very close eye. Then the last person to sign it was the main singer Bella. She looked like she was pained when she signed my autograph I looked at it and her full name was Bella Whitlock. Which is the her name in the 1800's.

" Very old last name." I commented.

" So i've been told." While she stiffled a giggle and instead just polietly smiled. This was definatly the same Bella I was married too which made me want to become a stalker just to see if my guess is actually right. I should call Peter the al knowing shit man. Or I could just visit them since they still live in Texas.

* * *

><p><strong> Please Review!<strong>


End file.
